Candy at Camp: PoprockXQuin's Pups
These pups are shared by Confetii The Party Pup (Koho) and PitbullLover (Mackie) Background After a year and a half of dating, Poprock and Quin decide to get married. A few months later they decide to have puppies! They give birth to three healthy puppies, first being Kitkat, then 20 minutes later Koco, and a few minutes after that Kream. Koco and Kream are considered twins since they were born only a few minutes apart and they look very similar to each other Appearances Kitkat: She is mostly white with brown socks on her front paws, she also has brown cheek fluff and her back toes. His thighs, back and most of his tail are black exept for under it. She also has a black line running from her nose to her forehead. She has a big tuft of fur that she pushes to the side and like her mother does with her tail she dyes it but green with pink striped. Koco: mostly black with 2 white spots on his back and white socks on his two back paws. He has pale blue eyes like his twin and has a white hair tuff and white fluffy cheeks. He has an extra brown spot on his back which is what is used to tell them apart when Kream's fur isn't dyed. Unlike the rest of his family he does not dye his fur. Kream: mostly black with 2 white spots on his back and white socks on his two back paws. He has pale blue eyes and a fur tuff (the color is white unless its dyed) and his fluffy cheeks are also white. Like his mother he dyes is fur, He dyes his tail purple and orange. The stripes start at the base of his tail then go up to his tail tip. Personalities Kitkat: KitKat is probably the most energetic and testy of her siblings. Shes usualy very sweet and kind but she can unleash her fury when shes mad and you dont want to make her mad. She is kinda the 'nightmare dressed as a daydream' kind of pup but she is nice when she needs to be. She only becomes a 'nightmare' if you really upset her or her family Koco: like his younger twin he's usually found happy. He likes to think of himself as the older twin (which he tecnically is) but this can drive Kream crazy. He can be a fireball of furry when ticked off but is usually calm. he loves his sister and "little" brother as much as anyone could and is always there to help them out. Kream: Happy and Peppy, he loves to help people and will usually do it with a smile on his face. He is almost never upset unless something really shakes him up. He loves his siblings and parents with all his heart and will do anything for him, but being the youngest its usually Kitkat or Koco that steps into a situation so he doesn't have to. If he's ever scared he will usually freak out then hide. He can be timid at times but tries to be outgoing even though he really isn't Trivia -Unlike the rest of his family, Koco doesn't dye his fur. (his dad doesn't either, but I need to ask Koho) -sometimes Koco and Kream dye their fur to look like each other and see how long it takes their parents to notice -Their parents didn't really notice that all their names started with K until after they named them Stories they appear in By us: none By others: Kitkat the Lomesome Pup (Kitkat- Main) (Koco and Kream- semi-main) Gallery Kitkat.jpg|Kitkats picture photo 1 (9).JPG|Koco by me~! (pitbullLover) photo 2 (9).JPG|Kream by me~! (PitbullLover) Familypicture.jpg|The Three pups as newborns with there mom and dad Sketch of Kitkat.jpg|sketch I did of Kitkat that chase the police pup555 digitalized (to the right) 12345.png|adorable colored virsion of my sketch~! thank you so much Chase the police pup555 Contest entry.png|First place winner of my summer contest: drawn by Silverheart456 I loved the way she shaded~ Poprock and Kream having some mother son bonding time <3 Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Female Category:Twins Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Characters by Confetii the Party pup and PitbullLover Category:Future Generation Category:Future generation Category:Shared Pups